darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Throne of Miscellania
Throne of Miscellania is a quest about the Fremennik island Miscellania, whose king, Vargas, has unfortunately become a yeti, thus making him require a regent to rule his kingdom while he is unable to. Official description Walkthrough One of: |items = * Iron bar * Log of any kind * Any tradeable, non enchanted ring, (clay ring doesn't work) * Flowers (can be bought from the Flower Girl for 15 coins) * Cake (only if the player is a female) * Bow (only if the player is a male, you will lose the bow so if you are in Varrock, you can go to Lowe's Archery Emporium to get a free bow; the Training bow, Composite bows, Ogre bows, Crystal bows, Dark Bows, Chargebows and Boogie Bow do not work) }} Miscellania and Etceteria Miscellania and Etceteria are two islands off the northern coast of Rellekka, connected by a single bridge. To reach the islands, either take the longboat from Rellekka, use the Fairy Ring code , or use a Miscellania teleport scroll. #King Vargas and Advisor Ghrim (on first floor) #Princess Astrid (on first floor) #Prince Brand (on first floor) #Queen Sigrid (on first floor) #Derrik #Maple trees (Lumberjack Leif) #Coal rocks (Miner Magnus) #Fishing spot (Fisherman Frodi) #Raking herbs and flax (Gardener Gunnhild) Speak with the king Make your way to Miscellania and head to the large building in the western part of the town. You can use fairy ring C-I-P, which is a little north from the castle. A Miscellania teleport scroll will take you directly to the middle of the castle (where the market stalls and villagers are). Take the stairs up to the first floor, and enter the throne room. Speak to King Vargas to officially begin the quest. He tells you a bit about himself and says he is looking for a regent for his kingdom. Offer to take on the duties of regent and the king asks you to first demonstrate your worth by making peace with Etceteria and by becoming part of his royal family by marrying either his daughter or son. Negotiating peace with Etceteria Talk with Advisor Ghrim, who is off to the side behind the King, and ask him how to make peace with Etceteria. He tells you to talk with Queen Sigrid of Etceteria. Head east, cross the bridge over into Etceteria, enter the large building in the east side of town, climb the stairs to the first floor, and enter the centre room, where you find Queen Sigrid. Speak to Queen Sigrid. After you tell her you have been sent by King Vargas to negotiate a treaty, she says she will agree to a peace deal if King Vargas will accept Etceteria officially as a sovereign nation. Return to Vargas, and tell him what the queen said. He says he will recognise her country if she changes Etceteria's national anthem. Dash back to Queen Sigrid, and speak with her. Although she at first says it is a great anthem and that she composed it herself, she eventually agrees but requests that you come up with a new anthem. Return to Miscellania, enter the room to the south of King Vargas's throne room, and speak to Prince Brand. You tell him you need a new anthem, and he agrees to write you one immediately. It is, however, terrible. He gives you the awful anthem. Enter the throne room next door, and talk to Advisor Ghrim about the anthem. You give the advisor the awful anthem, and he makes a few adjustments, turning it into a good anthem. Return to Queen Sigrid, and tell her you have a new anthem. She is pleased with her new anthem and hands you a treaty — which she has already signed — to be signed by King Vargas. Take the treaty back to King Vargas, and tell him it is awaiting his signature. He says he cannot sign it with an ordinary pen. He needs a pen large enough for him to hold. Head to the northern shore of Miscellania, to the east of the mining icon, where you will find Derrik. He is in the house with the anvil (5). Talk to Derrik, and tell him you have a strange request. He says he can make a giant nib if you have an iron bar. Give him your iron bar, and he gives you the giant nib. Use the nib on logs, and you end up with a giant pen. There are a few evergreens around the islands, so you don't need to go to the mainland if you have not brought logs. Take the giant pen to King Vargas, who then signs the treaty, bringing an end to the rivalry between the two kingdoms. Getting married Warning: If you leave the island after beginning the quest but before completing it, your progress with the prince or princess is set back and your approval rating goes back to 25 percent. Unless you used the fairy ring transport system to go to Zanaris, and straight back. You do not have to give the prince or princess gifts again or repeat the conversations, but you will have to go through all the emotes again. Changing your gender will also require you to restart this part of the quest. Talk to Advisor Ghrim, and ask him how you are to get your chosen to marry you. See the appropriate section below for the steps to follow. *Princess Astrid is the princess of Miscellania. If you have a male character, you need to marry her. *Prince Brand is the prince of Miscellania. If your character is female, you need to woo him. Princess Astrid Enter Princess Astrid's room, which is north of the throne room, and speak with the Princess of Miscellania. Start to tell her about your desire to become regent. She interrupts you to say she has many suitors. She will, however, give you a chance to impress her. Speak to the princess a few times, and agree with whatever she says. Then use the flowers on her. You can buy flowers for 15 coins from the Flower Girl in the marketplace just outside the building from where the king presides. Now use any of the Dance, Headbang, Twirl, Jig emotes in her room. Speak to her a few more times, responding with agreeable answers. Once she has nothing left for you to agree with, use the bow (not the emote, the weapon) on her. Again, speak to her a few more times. When she calls you "dear," select the Blow Kiss emote. Use the Blow Kiss emote on her before you give her the ring. Once she has nothing left for you to agree with, use the ring on her. She finally agrees to marry you. She says you two will have to put off the actual ceremony until you can find a priest but you can tell her father of the marriage. Prince Brand DON'T forget the ring and all other necessary items or you will have to leave and consequently your progress will reset. Enter Prince Brand's room, which is south of the throne room, and speak with the Prince of Miscellania. Start to tell him about about your goal of becoming ruler of the kingdom. He interrupts you and asks why he would be interested in a "crass adventurer like yourself?" He will, however, give you a chance to impress him. Continue to talk with the prince, selecting the most flattering answers, until he asks if you would like to hear his poem. Tell him, of course, you would love to. After he recites his poem, select "Be still, my heart" and use the Clap or Cheer emote. He thanks you. Speak with him some more, responding with flattering answers, and then use the flowers on him. When he asks if they are for him, say Yes. Continue to talk with the prince (he will ask you your name), providing him with flattering answers, until he asks if you would like to hear his saga. You wonder if you have the time to hear a whole saga, but he launches into it anyway. Continue to flatter and talk with the prince, give him the cake, and tell him it is for him (be careful not to eat it). When he calls you "my darling", select the Blow Kiss emote and use the ring on him. If he says he could not possibly accept the ring, keep talking to and flattering him. Eventually, after you blow him a kiss and use the ring on him, he says, "Is this for me? Really?". Say Yes. You ask the prince to marry you, and he says "Yes!" He says that you two love birds will have to put off the actual ceremony until you can find a priest but you can tell his father he has agreed to marry you. Gaining the public's support After getting engaged, talk to King Vargas and tell him his daughter or son has agreed to marry you. He tells you the population, however, is not supportive of you being their ruler and suggests you try to gain their support. Talk to Advisor Ghrim next, and ask him how you can gain the support of the population. He says you could go help the King's subjects with their daily tasks and gives you the percent of the population who currently supports you. You need the support of at least 75 percent of the population to become regent. You can check your approval rating by asking the villager you are helping. Ways to gain support .]] NOTE: You will gain an extremely miniscule amount of xp, since none of these will be in your inventory except the weeds, so there is no need to empty your inventory. *Raking (level 30 and level 10 ) is fast, but you have to wait for weeds to grow back. Rake the weeds from the herbs and flax plots just outside the palace walls, south of the city gates. 1 percent = 1 weeds *Mining (level 30 ) is a quick way to gain support, as it is faster than all the others methods. Mine coal on the north shore of Miscellania, just north of the gates. 0.8 percent = 1 coal *Chop maple trees (level 45 ) in the grove in the centre of Miscellania. 1 percent ~ 2 maple logs *Fishing (level 40 ) lobsters, off the docks of Miscellania. 1 percent = 1 fish (Some consider this the easiest way to gain support, as you can be mostly AFK.) Ways to lose support *Kill one of the villagers. –5 percent *Steal from a stall. –3 percent An easy way to avoid accidentally killing villagers is to equip a bow with no arrows, which will not allow you to attack. The villagers are very weak, so you'll want to click on the minimap. Gain the public's support Once you have at least 75 percent of the public's support, talk to King Vargas to become the regent of Miscellania, opening the ability to manage the kingdom for rewards. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * Management of Miscellania * Ability to teleport to Miscellania with a ring of wealth * Ability to purchase Miscellania Portrait from Sir Renitee * Required for completing Completion of Throne of Miscellania is required for the following: * Royal Trouble Transcript Trivia * When speaking to the queen of Etceteria about changing the anthem, the last line (ending in "hey nonny nonny") could be a reference to Mel Brook's Robin Hood Men in Tights or Shakespeare's As You Like It. * If you insult the princess while trying to court her, a box of text appears saying "Well excuse me princess!" a reference to the 1989 Legend of Zelda cartoon, which has been popularized through Youtube videos and memes. It is also possibly (and more likely) a reference to Star Wars: A New Hope. Han Solo says this to Leia. This predates the afore mentioned cartoon. * When fishing lobsters, there is a glitch where your lobster pot will disappear. * When Prince Brand is about to marry you (if your character is female), he says "my heart is like an open book." This might be a reference to William Shakespeare's play Macbeth. * A male character has to talk to both Princess Astrid and Prince Brand at one point to finish the quest, while a female character never has to talk to Princess Astrid to complete it. * When trying to impress the princess or prince, humorous answers are available at the bottom that don't have anything to do with your current situation, such as: "Selling ring of poverty, 30mil!", "I'm a little teapot short and stout", "What level do you need to cook a cat?", "Lies! All Lies!", "Sneaky sneaky stick da chompy", and "Lumbridge? I wouldn't be seen dead there","Look a King Black Dragon". * Despite the fact there is a musician outside Miscellania Castle, you cannot ask him for help with an anthem, even though he is obviously better with music than Prince Brand. * If your Fremennik name is Larton, Advisor Ghrim, while saying his speech to make you king, will forget to say your name: "By the powers invested in me by the Miscellaneous Constitution, I declare thee, , to be the new Regent of this fair kingdom." * If, when you marry the prince/princess, and you change your gender afterwards, they will constantly ask at the end of dialogue with them if you could find a way to change back into the opposite gender. If you do Royal Trouble as the same gender as your spouse, the teenagers will bring up that you are married to the heir that you did not marry, and your character will become embarrassed and correct them. * Despite the quest requiring level 40 fishing, Heroes' Quest, the one before it, requires level 53 fishing to complete, thus making the actual requirement for Throne of Miscellania level 53 fishing instead of level 40. es:Throne of Miscellania nl:Throne of Miscellania fi:Throne of Miscellania Category:Miscellania and Etceteria Category:Throne of Miscellania Category:Wikia Game Guides quests